


Во благо галактики

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Обстоятельства вынуждают Палпатина открыться в качестве ситха перед джедаями.





	Во благо галактики

— Вы выбрали странное место для встречи, — сказал Оби-Ван, подозрительно оглядываясь. 

Не каждый день Верховный канцлер Республики спускается на нижние уровни Корусанта и назначает встречи в заброшенных зданиях.

— Я пригласил вас по делу, обсуждать которое в моем кабинете было бы неприемлемо. — Палпатин небрежно смахнул рукавом пыль со стола и поставил на него необычного вида кристалл. — Я хотел показать вам этот артефакт, мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван внимательно осмотрел кристалл — тот был насквозь пропитан Силой, но, удивительно, невозможно было сказать, Темной или Светлой. Сила в нем была... беспристрастной.

— Это уникальная разработка. Попала ко мне совсем недавно, от одного бита, — пояснил Палпатин. — Не бойтесь, мастер Кеноби, взгляните поближе.

Оби-Ван еще раз просканировал артефакт, не почувствовал угрозы, и протянул руку.

В голове замелькали образы и картины, складывающиеся в единый поток событий: конец Войны клонов, гибель джедаев, провозглашение Империи, восстание, затяжная война, и... пришельцы из другой галактики, сметающие все на своем пути. Сотни безжизненных планет, миллиарды погибших существ...

Хватая ртом воздух, Оби-Ван отдернул руку.

— Захватчики, — выдохнул он.

— Юужань-вонги, — подсказал Палпатин. — Из-за них мне пришлось пересмотреть все мои планы.

Оби-Ван медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Что это такое? — кивнул он на кристалл.

— Удивительное сочетание Силы и технологий. Прогнозирует будущее с поразительной точностью, которой не дают ни видения Силы, ни компьютерные модели по-отдельности. Его разработал Дарт Тенебрус, учитель моего учителя. К сожалению, я смог раздобыть его только недавно.

— Учитель... вашего... учителя?

— О, где же мои манеры, — усмехнулся Палпатин. — Позвольте представиться, Дарт Сидиус.

Его лицо на мгновение будто осветилось вспышкой молнии: заострились и ожесточились черты лица, вспыхнули желтым светом глаза.

— Ситх, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, хватаясь за меч.

Палпатин поморщился.

— Мастер Кеноби, не думаете же вы, что я открыл вам свой маленький секрет только потому, что мне приспичило помахать мечом? Я показал вам будущее, которое ожидало галактику, если бы я придерживался своих планов. С помощью артефакта Тенебруса я смоделировал сотни вариантов, даже самые неблагоприятные для меня, и пришел к выводу... Галактике нужна и Империя, и Орден джедаев. 

— Вы думаете, я поверю, что вы действуете на благо галактики? — возмутился Оби-Ван.

— Я желаю править галактикой, а не уничтожать ее, — пожал плечами Палпатин. — Никакого альтруизма, сплошной прагматизм. В это вы способны поверить?

— Почему вы показали это мне? Не мастеру Йоде? Не... Энакину?

— Йода? — скривился Палпатин. — Я вас умоляю. Сотни лет жизни не пошли ему на пользу. А Энакин... откройся я ему сейчас, он бросился бы на меня с мечом, не дав сказать ни слова. Чуть позже, через несколько шагов моего плана — он покорно встал бы передо мной на колени. Но теперь мне не нужен ни ученик, ни орудие. Мне нужен, — он поморщился, не особо желая признавать этот факт, — союзник.

— Союзник, — повторил Оби-Ван. — Это смешно. У ситхов не бывает союзников.

— Все случается впервые. И, как бы мне ни было неприятно, роль первооткрывателя досталась мне. Честно признаю, я много лет планировал уничтожение джедаев, я сделал бы это с превеликим удовольствием, но это погубит галактику. Мне нужна ваша помощь, мастер Кеноби. Вы достаточно незашорены, чтобы видеть недостатки Ордена джедаев. Достаточно умны, чтобы придумать, как их исправить. Достаточно влиятельны, чтобы воплотить изменения в жизнь. 

— Я не перейду на Темную сторону и не стану вашим учеником.

— Из вас вышел бы паршивый ситх, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — И я уже сказал — я не ищу ученика.

Оби-Ван уставился на ситховский артефакт, в котором совершенно не чувствовалось Тьмы. Сила говорила ему, что все что он увидел — правда. Сила говорила, что Палпатин не лжет. Но может ли он доверять Силе, если она столько лет позволяла ситху скрываться от джедаев?

— Я должен подумать, — пробормотал он.

— Пожалуйста, — Палпатин радушно взмахнул рукой. — Здесь не слишком уютно, но все время, какое вам понадобиться, в вашем распоряжении.

Оби-Ван подобрался.

— Значит, вы не дадите мне уйти?

— Пока не получу вашего согласия — нет.

— А если не получите?

Палпатин вздохнул.

— Весьма прискорбно, но вы умрете. Я не могу рисковать утечкой информации.

— Вот что значит союз в понимании ситха, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Шантаж и угрозы.

— Мастер Кеноби, — нахмурился Палпатин. — Шантаж тут только в одном. Вы соглашаетесь — и получаете возможность спасти галактику. Вы отказываетесь — и вы в ответе за гибель миллиардов. Выдержит такое ваша джедайская совесть? Я просто облегчу вашу участь и добью сразу.

— Или это я убью вас и избавлю мир от власти ситха.

— Помилуйте, вы даже Мола, это жалкое создание, не смогли качественно убить, — отмахнулся Палпатин.

— В этот раз я буду умнее!

Палпатин успокаивающе поднял руки.

— Мастер Кеноби, — проникновенно сказал он. — Чтобы победить вонгов, нужна Империя и Орден. Орден и Империя. Вы и я. Давайте не будем лишать галактику надежды на выживание.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Выбора, в сущности, не было. Умереть он успеет в любой момент. Согласившись, он, по крайней мере, получит информацию.

— У меня есть несколько условий.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Палпатин.

— Вы научите меня обращаться с этим артефактом, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я должен проверить ваши расчеты. 

— Конечно.

— Вы раскроете все свои карты. Все свои планы, вы не станете ничего скрывать от меня, полная откровенность. 

Насколько это вообще возможно, когда имеешь дело с ситхом.

— Разумно, — согласился Палпатин.

— И последнее. Вы оставите Энакина в покое. Полностью.

— Он мой друг, — возразил Палпатин.

— Нет, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Он ваш проект, ваш возможный ученик, ваше орудие. Так вот, этого не будет. Вы оставите его в покое — или доставайте меч, будем выяснять отношения. И плевать на галактику.

Палпатин смерил его долгим, неприятным взглядом.

— Хорошо, — сказал, наконец, он. — Все ваши условия приняты, мастер Кеноби.

— Тогда, — Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы, — тогда я согласен. Где подписать кровью?

Палпатин рассмеялся.

— Мне нравится ваше чувство юмора. Нет, я думаю, мы обойдемся без подобных формальностей. Мне вполне хватит вашего слова.


End file.
